


Sam Dreams of Jess

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCEPG-13Angst, NightmaresTHIS IS NOT WINCESTSam still dreams about Jess. Sometimes good and sometimes bad. Sometimes horrific. Even 12 years after her death.





	Sam Dreams of Jess

Sam frequently dreams of Jess.

Some of his dreams are beautiful. So incredibly beautiful, he wakes up and heads straight for the shower because he came in his boxers. He smiles the whole time while taking his shower.

Some of his dreams are terrifying. He wakes up screaming her name as he watches her burn again in his nightmare for the umpteenthousandth time. Or he's holding her in his arms as Azazel suddenly appears and rips her from his arms while he's laughing and she's screaming Sam's name. He wakes up saying her name. He stopped calling out her name years ago. He's somehow trained his conscious mind to not overreact to his subconscious mind.

The worse dream is when Sam's living a normal life with Jess. They've put the baby to bed. She's such a good mom. He's making love with Jess and the baby starts crying. He kisses Jess. "I got it." He smiles and puts his jeans on. He walks into the nursery and sees Azazel feeding blood to his son. "NO!!" Azazel raises his hand toward Sam and his body is thrown against the wall. He can't move. Tears fill his eyes as he moves up the wall and onto the ceiling. He's hovering over the baby's crib. "I'm sorry my son." Azazel slashes Sam's abdomen and he can't breathe. Just as he's about to pass out from pain, Jess is standing in the doorway, "Sam? Do I need to feed him?" Suddenly Sam bursts into flames and Azazel vanishes. The baby is screaming and Jess sees Sam burning on the ceiling. "SAM! OH MY GOD! NO!" Sam's last though is "Save our son!" as he wakes up in a puddle of sweat and tears.

Sam has never shared his dreams or nightmares about Jess with anyone... except Lucifer.

Let's just say the devil has a way of taking things to a whole other level.


End file.
